Millenniun
by Sam Shaw
Summary: How Harm and Mac spent the New Year


****

Title: _Millennium_   
**Author: **_Sam (e-mail me at _[_azure_orion@yahoo.co.uk_][1]_)_   
**Disclaimer: **_The characters of JAG are the property of David Bellasario, CBS and Paramount and no profit has been made by my utilising them in my story. All the other characters are my creation_s.   
**Rating: **_PG_   
**Pairings: **_Harm/Mac._   
**Summery: **_How did Harm and Mac spend the Millennium holiday? With the way things go in their lives, it probably wasn't the way normal people will spend it._   
**Archiving: **_I don't mind as long as I know where it's going so I can visit._   
**Author's Notes: **_This is just a little piece I decided to do over the hols. My first big story will be coming out soon._   
**Feedback: **_This is my first story so please be gentle but feedback is appreciated._

* * *

  
**Norfolk Naval Base**   
**Norfolk, Virginia**   
**1720 EST, December 31st 1999**   
Mac gazed out the window, apprehensively, and sighed when she saw the weather was deteriorating gradually. The barely visible snowflakes were fluttering down to forge a thin white carpet across the ground outside. However, judging from the bleak skies above, which were an ominous gray as it mingled into darkness, the light snow of the now was going to turn into blizzard like conditions very soon.   
  
"Great," she muttered sarcastically, "just great."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
She turned to see Harm entering their makeshift office, neatly placing the strewn files from the desk into his briefcase. They hadn't planned to be in Norfolk and sure as hell not at this time of the year. But as usual, something just had to come up though she was thankful it wasn't another of Webb's missions. Instead, some high-ranking friend of the Admiral's had been caught drink driving for the third time two days ago, and so Chedwiggen had sent Mac down to defend him.   
  
Not willing to suffer on her own, Mac decided to rope one of her colleagues into joining her. Bud had been raving on about spending the holidays with Harriet and his new son and she had no intention of spending any more time than necessary with Brumby so that left Harm. He had made plans for the vacation but all it had taken was laying on the guilt to get him to drop everything and accompany her. After all, he still wasn't completely in her good books after ditching JAG for Pensacola.   
  
Now that it looked like they might be stuck in Norfolk for the Millennium, she was feeling a little guilty herself for practically forcing Harm into this.   
  
"Have you seen the weather outside?" Mac asked. "I don't know if we should make the trip out."   
  
Harm joined her by the window, squinting at the brightness of the snow. "Oh, it's not that bad, Mac. You're not scared of a little snow, are you, Marine?"   
  
Mac turned to glare at him. "A 'little' snow?! Have you taken a good look? It looks like damn Arctic out there."   
  
He at least at the grace to look apologetic before grinning slightly. "Hey, if Santa Claus can survive the North Pole then so can we." He must have sense her hesitance. "You don't _*really*_ want to spend the Millennium in Norfolk, do you? It's going to be huge in DC and it won't take us that long to get there if we leave soon. Anyway, it'll probably get better once we get on the freeway, it's always like this on the coast."   
  
"Eh, Harm, Washington is on the coast."   
  
She wasn't sure if they should risk driving home in these conditions but then it was the biggest holiday ever and she was the one who bullied Harm into coming to Norfolk. Besides, Harm was giving her a pleading wide-eyed look, his deep blue eyes imploring. He reminded her of Jingo when the mutt had caught her eating some form of snack.   
  
She sighed. "Oh, okay, we'll try but if the roads get too bad we'll come back."   
  
Harm smiled endearingly. "It'll be fine, partner. Isn't it always?"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
**Somewhere between Norfolk and Washington DC**   
**Virginia**   
**1936 EST, December 31st 1999**   
"Well, _*partner*_, can I kill you now?"   
  
Harm shifted in the driver's seat beside her, sheepishly avoiding her eyes. "This wasn't my fault..." he said weakly, trailing off at her glower.   
  
It wasn't really his fault. Sure, he wanted to drive home instead of waiting the snow out in Norfolk and sure it was him who decided to take the side roads upon hearing about the traffic jams on the freeway and it was him who wanted to preserver when Mac thought it best to turn back but still...   
  
He heaved a deep sigh as he morosely turned his eyes to the window. Snow churned heavily outside so he could barely see two foot ahead and he estimated it to at least four or five inches thick. It was the kind of night where people sat curled up in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. Yes, it was certainly that type of night...Instead, he and Mac were in a Ford Cherokee stuck at the side of some country road in the middle of God knows where.   
  
"Think positive," he said.   
  
Mac gave him a withering glare. "Harm, what's positive about being stuck in the goddamn snow on New Year's Eve?! Will you please enlighten me?"   
  
Harm thought about it. "Hey, we aren't in a traffic jam."   
  
"That's because there is no traffic here," Mac said through clenched teeth. "No-one is stupid enough to drive down here. No-one, except us...or should I say _*you*_?" There was silence for moment. "Do you think anyone will be looking for us?"   
  
Harm glanced at his watch then shook his head. "We said we'd go see Bud and Harriet tomorrow, the Admiral is in Italy and I cancelled the plans I made to go to this party with my old academy friends...so I'd say no."   
  
"Great, everyone is off having a great time on this once-in-a-lifetime holiday and we're stuck in...in...where the hell are we?"   
  
"Eh, somewhere between Norfolk and Washington, I think."   
  
"That's really helpful," Mac said sarcastically. "You're a damn pilot and you don't know where we are."   
  
"Well, maybe if we were in a plane instead of a car, I'd know where we were," Harm said acidly, starting to get fed-up of Mac's mood. "But since we're in a car, I don't."   
  
God, he knew he was better off just ignoring Mac's attempt at using emotional blackmail in an effort to get him to go with her to Norfolk. His problem was that he was too easy to manipulate- his previous experiences with Palmer, Webb, the Admiral and especially Mac were proof enough. If he had just with his plans, he would be at home and Mac could have been left sulking in Norfolk on her own.   
  
About half-an-hour passed, and it was rather stuffy and hot in the car wit the heaters blasting. Harm felt himself drifting into sleep lull by the heat and the sound of the heaters.   
  
Mac fidgeted in the passenger seat, moving it back in a bid to find some comfort in the uncomfortable chair. As she shifted, she caught sight of Harm, his head tilted against the window as he slept peacefully. He looked so young and boyish in his sleep. Suddenly, she was overcome by a wave of remorse. Seeing him like this, so innocent, it made her look at her behaviour over the last few hours. She had been such a bitch to her friend.   
  
Every New Year was the same- while everyone cheered and reveled in the festivities, she fell into a foul mood. Oh, sometimes she could smother the black aura surrounding her, plastering on a 'merry' smile for the benefit of others but it was all just an act. The truth was she hated New Year; too many bad memories she tried desperately to forget. 

When she was growing up, New Year was yet another excuse for her father to fill himself with drink then beat the hell out of her mother. Her first memory of New Year, she must have been around three or four, was of nursing her mother's battered body. When she was fifteen and her mother abandoned her, New Year became a study into loneliness. Her mother was gone, her dog was gone and her father just drank himself into a slumber. Years later those experiences stayed with her, making her push people away when what she really wanted to do was learn what a real holiday should be like. Even since being stationed at JAG, she avoided all parties and celebrations related to the New Year.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harm," she whispered. "Just 'cause I had such a crap childhood doesn't mean I should ruin it for you. You should be at home with your friends, not stuck out here with me being a bitch."   
  
Soon, she too feel into sleep, exhausted by the last few days events and of the turmoil of reminiscing her turbulent childhood.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
**Somewhere between Norfolk and Washington DC**   
**Virginia**   
**2355 EST, December 31st 1999**   
Mac had slipped into a deep sleep when she felt someone shaking her. She groaned and turned away but the person was relentless. Finally, she forced her eyes open to find Harm's sparkling eyes meeting her annoyed glower. She was about to ask what he was doing in her apartment while she was in bed when she remembered where they were. Stuck in the middle of no-where.   
  
"What's up?" she yawned.   
  
"It's almost midnight," Harm grinned. "Just because we're not at home, doesn't mean we shouldn't make something of the New Year- it is the Millennium after all."   
  
"Can't we just go back to sleep?"   
  
"Sleep? Come on, Mac, do you want to tell the grandkids we slept the Millennium away?"   
  
The way he had said 'grandkids' was almost as if they were to share grandchildren...Now really awakened by that thought, which she would ponder about later, she sat up and looked around. The snow had eased off and the velvet sky was now clear with sparkly stars doted the darkness. It was quite beautiful. And the hush made it seem like they were the only people on the planet.   
  
Startled by the sound of the door opening, she turned to see Harm getting out of the car to sit on the hood. He was carrying a small bag with him.   
  
Out of curiousity, she followed and joined him at the front of the car. To Mac's surprise, he was pouring sparkling mineral water into two plastic cups. Then out of the bag, he pulled out a packet of low-salted chips and a couple of cereal bars. He handed her a cup.   
  
"Who says you need luxury to enjoy yourself?" The alarm on his digital watch chimed midnight and he smiled brightly at her. "Happy New Year, Mac."   
  
Mac couldn't help but let herself share in his beaming smile. "Happy New Year, Harm."   
  
He kissed her cheek affectionately, then clinked their cups together. The two officers leaned back against the car and cast their gazes to the alluring sky. It was freezing but Mac had no intention of cutting this short. For the first time in her life she had actually enjoyed the new year and she couldn't let that go yet.   
  
She was just about to say how sorry she was that Harm was here when he should have been at some party like he had planned when suddenly she felt Harm clasp her hand lightly. She cocked her head to look at him but he was still studying the sky fixedly.   
  
They sat in silence for about a quarter of an hour when Harm spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "Mac?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"The New year is for making new friends and re-affirming old friendships, and I just want you to know that you're my friend. I'd gladly spend New Year with you. Together, we'll be spending many more to come."   
  
Mac smiled at his touching statement and the sincerity behind his words. She didn't think New Year would be a holiday to dread anymore; she had Harm by her side. 

* * *

  
Well, I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it. Have a happy Millennium!!!

   [1]: azure_orion@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
